Till Death Never Us Part
by Annie and Bella
Summary: It all started with a dream. No, a nightmare. But, it was at graduation that it all happened. Edward was there for me through all the pain and suffering. I couldn't imagine a life without him. Now, I didn't have to...death couldn't separate us.
1. Preface

I woke up.

I woke up, knowing that today was special. Knowing that he always made my day special. Every moment I spent with him was. Of course, until I decided to walk into danger. Still, none the less, I woke up happy. As I got up, I stared into eyes; eyes that shined that beautiful liquid topaz. Before I could even touch him...before I could even move to _try_ and touch him...I was embraced in his kiss and I knew. I loved him. Though it was a known fact between the both of us. The thought always made the precious moments feel even better. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. So, as he held my face in his cold but gently hands, I did.

So, maybe there was no occasion that made this day special. He was here, and that was all that mattered. When he left- whether he had to go hunting or it was a bright outside- the days went by slowly and they were always dull. I don't think I could ever get sick of his presence. He was everything I always wanted. Everything...but there was one more thing. One wish. One that I felt I _needed_. To be with him forever- love him forever. Together always; my wish. But, we both knew I couldn't live as an immortal unless...

Unless...I was one of them. One of _his_ kind.

_...A vampire_.


	2. Graduation Party

Chapter 1. Graduation Party

"Bella." Edward said, his voice making me smile. I turned around and there he was, waiting for me as usual. "Hey, Edward." I greeted. He kissed me softly on my cheek. His lips like a piece of ice on my skin. He looked down at me, holding my waist. Then, I remembered the same annoying sentence I had been saying for the past few weeks. He rolled his eyes, knowing what I was going to say next.

"I'm still counting!" I said cheerfully. "Only a week left of school!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. But I could tell he was just as excited. Homework and school never gave us a whole day to ourselves. Only on weekends did we get to spend time together. But now summer was here...there would be more time with him. Edward was mine. Just the thought of us spending more time with each other made me shake with happiness. "Summer vaycay, here we come!"

The next few days were...slow. We didn't learn much. Most of the time we were planning the graduation party or taking end term exams. I didn't get the point of being at school when we planned for some stupid dance or party thing. I asked many times if he would skip school with me for just one day, but he wouldn't let me miss graduation...or the party.

"It's just a party." I said.

"It's our...well, _your_ graduation party. I could've graduated about five times by now...Please go. Don't forget, I'll be with you."

"Is it because you want to go?" I asked, poking him.

"No, its for you. I think you'll have fun."

Fun? Fun as in, dancing and falling flat on my face. Oh yeah, Edward, loads of fun. I did fairly well at the Prom with him. But he didn't give me a choice. Thought, I had to admit, I did have fun then. Well, somewhat.

"Please?" He asked, dragging his finger across my jaw line.

"On one condition." I said bitterly.

"Its just a party! Damn it, Bella, you're so stubborn."

"As always!" I smiled.

"What's the condition?" he sighed in frustration.

"Kiss me."

He rolled his eyes again. "I'll do that any day," he whispered into my ear. He leaned close to me, putting his hands on my neck, making that chill run up and down my spine. He kissed me. His lips lingered on mine for a while. He pulled away as Charlie walked into my room and was gone. "Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah Dad?"

"You've got a package."

"Really? From who?"

"Your mother."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I took the package from him.

Charlie smiled and closed my door behind him.

"Edwar-"

Before I could even finish saying his name, he was there, sitting on my bed.

"It's from mom." I noted. He nodded as he helped me open it. He picked up the envelope and handed it to me.

_Bella,_

_I thought of you when I saw this. I really have no idea why. I know you are graduating soon and you mentioned a party. It's not too formal, but it's not too casual either. You need to remember your graduation. I'll never forget mine. Have fun and I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Oh my God…No way." I said, watching Edward pull out a dress from the box. He began to smirk.

"No..._way_." I said again. He held it up to me as I stood. I grabbed it from him, throwing it onto the bed.

"Bella..." he grumbled.

My mouth hung open. "Well," he said, "now you'll have to go."

"Crap."

"Oh C'mon!"

"I _don't_ want to go!"

"But I already kissed you...you can't break the deal."

"I meant…a _real_ kiss, Edward. No holding back."

He sighed, "Limits, Bella." Well, I guess he was right. I said I would go only on that one condition. And he had kissed me. I should've just said no in the first place. "...shoot..."

A grin spread across his face. "So, Bella." He asked in his velvet, heart melting voice, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Well, seeing as I don't have a choice now, then yes."

Folding his arms, he raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh, so you wouldn't go with me if you _did_ have a choice?"

"Its not _you_...I the whole fact that there's dancing and the probability of me or someone else getting hurt is pretty high."

"Bella, that probability is high to you no matter where you go..." he smiled teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, mimicking my childish behavior.

"Bella, this is a nice dress." He said, holding it up to my figure again. "Go try it on." he said. It wasn't a suggestion though, it was an order. I had to obey. "Fine..." I mumbled.

I walked in the bathroom and stared at myself with the dress in front of me. It was a light shade of blue. Which Edward always said the color looked good on my skin tone. I smiled, wondering if it was worth putting up a fight with him. I threw off my clothes and pulled the dress over my head. It looked...okay. Almost sleeveless with a low-cut top. It was nice. I had a necklace that would match and earrings too. I looked down at the bottom of the dress. It wasn't too long. Score! A lower percent chance of tripping. I looked down at my feet. My feet...they were bare. My only other dress shoes were black, which wouldn't match. And I hated shopping for dress shoes.

I walked out. Spinning around, making the dress twirl. He smiled and before I knew it, he was holding my hands and dancing. "AH!" I shrieked. He caught me as I stumbled into him. "What did you do?" He asked, smirking.

I tripped on my own two feet. Oh, how romantic. He looked down at my toes. "Well, you're not wearing any shoes." he said. Like I hadn't known. "Nope." I said, wiggling my toes freely.

He walked up to the box, pulling out a pair of dress shoes. "She's good." I commented at my mom. I put them on. She knows me so well, and thank god for that. They weren't too high. There was a heel, but it wasn't like those shoes I would end up killing myself in. The toe part was open and it was the perfect match. Edward's crooked smile grew. "You're beautiful, Bella." He said, "Always." I grinned up at him. He pulled me close to him, my hands in his. We began to dance once more. He moved faster, but still graceful. It felt like floating, and actually, I practically was. He lifted me up and my feet hung inches from the floor. He spun us around and threw me up higher without an effort. Landing gently in his arms, I kissed him on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around him neck as he swayed from side to side. "I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"I love you, Isabella."

The day before Graduation was chaotic. Everyone was excited. I forced myself to act giddy to appease Edward, though he knew I was faking. The party was tomorrow after the ceremony and we decorated the entire gym. I didn't get why he wouldn't let me skip school. He even said it was healthy every now and then. Our exams were finished by the beginning of the week, so there was nothing important for us to do.

"Edward...Please? Can we go?"

"No...your mom said it was something you should remember."

"You mean decorating the gym is a memory I should always cherish?"

"Sure. You won't go to this school anymore. Make a memory of it."

"I'll only remember it...because this is where I met you." I said, holding his smooth, ice hands. I squeezed it, but I doubt he felt it.

"Me too." he sighed.

He kissed me on the cheek and walked me to help around the gym. "Bella!" Jess squealed.

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Aren't you excited? Bella, tomorrow is our last day! We get to finally graduate!"

"Yeah, its cool." I said forcing a smile.

"Wanna help with the balloons?"

"I don-"

"Of course, we'll both help." Edward interrupted. I glared at him. "Yes, we'll help." I replied, still staring at him.

We sat there, on the floor blowing up balloons. Filling them up with helium, tying them, and bowed a string onto it. Fun...so much fun. Edward had about 50 balloons already blown...while I had about 8. He smirked at me. "You're slow." he teased. I rolled my eyes. He reached for more balloons and blew them up by the time I got one finished. His pile of them were gone. "Pass me a few more, please." he said, pointing over at my pile of deflated balloons. I handed him some and he shook his head. He reached over, grabbing a huge hand full, making my pile half of what it was. "Thanks..." I said, sounding tired. "Don't worry. School's out in a few minutes." He said, grabbing the rest of my pile and blowing them up within a few seconds. "I really need to stop keeping you up late." he laughed as I sat falling asleep in an Indian style position. "C'mon." He said, lifting me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as I slumped in his arms. He turned me to face him, it was hard to focus on his face.

"Yeah...just a headache."

"Take something when you get home." He said quietly.

"It should go away..." I said.

"You look pale." He said.

"I have fair skin smart one."

"No, I mean...you look sick."

"Oh, well, I'm also kinda hungry. I'll eat at home."

"I'll make sure of it." He said.

He drove me as I fell asleep in the passengers seat. "I'll bring your truck by later." He said as we reached home. "What?" I said, feeling groggy from the five minute nap. "Oh, okay. Are you coming in?"

"I'll have to. I need to make sure you eat." He smiled but sounded stern. I smiled. We walked in and he made himself at home. I headed over to the fridge. "We need to go shopping..." I said to myself. Edward heard. "What do you need?" he asked standing up.

"Edward, I can take care of it later."

"Seriously."

"No. Its really okay."

"Please?"

"Fine. We need…bread, sandwich meat, and…milk."

"Be back." he said already out the door. I used up the last piece of bread making a sandwich. We only had peanut butter. It seemed dry; it stuck to the roof of my mouth, making it hard to swallow. I gagged. I got a glass of water and scarfed it down. I felt a little better. But, why was I so tired? He didn't keep me up too late. And I had slept just fine throughout the night. Plus, blowing up balloons wasn't like I was doing much. Well, it doesn't matter. Within 10 minutes, Edward came back, groceries and all.

"Thank you so much." I said, taking the bags and putting up the food.

"Anytime." he said. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, just a peanut butter sandwich and a glass water."

"You have food now. Are you still hungry?"

"No...just sleepy."

"I'll put the rest of the stuff away. You go rest."

There was no point in arguing. "Yes mother." I said quietly, but I knew he could hear me anyway. He laughed.

He was up in my room as soon as I got there. "I win." He smiled. I tried to smile back, but hit the pillow instead. "Why am I so tired?" I whined into my sheets.

"I'm sorry I kept you up late." He said.

"You didn't. Not last night." He looked at me.

"Don't you dare get sick. Tomorrow is your graduation. Plus, I can't go to the party myself."

"I'm not sick." I snapped.

He touched my forehead. "You're hot."

"Why, thank you." I laughed.

"Bella, please, be serious. You feel like your burning up!" He said, feeling my face.

"You're always cold. I'll ask my dad to check me. Okay? I'm fine. Just really tired."

"Okay..." He rested on the bed next to me. I rested against his cool body, his arms around me. "Would you really go to the party if I was sick?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course not! I'd never leave you. If you were sick, I'd take care of you."

"You always take care of me." I sighed.

"There's only one reason for that."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Its always nice to hear you say it." I said, kissing him. "I'll always love you." he said.

The door downstairs opened. My dad was home. "Bella?" He said.

"Don't move." Edward said. "Rest. I'll tell him you're not feeling well."

"I feel FINE!" I protested. "I told you...I'm just tired."

"Bells?" My dad called again.

"Fine...I'll see you tonight?"

"Your wish is my command." he said, walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey, Charlie." I heard him say.

"Evening, Edward." Charlie didn't seem surprised. "Is Be-"

"Bella is resting in her room. She's felt tired all day."

"Oh okay. Thank you, Edward." Charlie said, relieved.

"I'll be on my way." I heard Edward say, opening the door to leave.

"Alright. Tell Carlisle I said hi."

"Will do. Good bye, sir." Edward closed the door.

Charlie came into my room a few moments later. "Hey, Dad."

"You feeling alright, Bells?"

"Yup, just tired. Edward did say I felt hot to him...could you take my temperature?" I asked.

He reached and touched my forehead as Edward had. "Honey, you're cold!" He said in shock.

"Cold?" I felt just fine. How could Edward get cold and hot mixed? Maybe I was sick.

"How do you feel? Do you need anything?" he asked, pulling the covers up on me.

"I feel tired, that's all."

"Well, whatever you have, make sure you get better. I need to see my daughter at graduation tomorrow."

"Dad, I'm not sick. I don't have anything. Can I please sleep?"

"Sorry...yes, sleep."

"Bye dad. Thanks."

"Night, Bella."

I listened to music for a few hours. Edward wasn't back yet, but I knew he wanted me resting. He would defiantly keep me up.

I started to drift asleep until I felt a cool body rest next to mine. "Edward!" I smiled, my eyes lids half open.

"Shhh...sleep."

"Hey, remember how you said I felt hot to you?" I kept my eyes closed as I spoke.

"Yeah."

"Charlie said I felt...cold to him."

"What?" He reached for my cheek. "You do feel cold..."

"You can tell? Even with you're body temperature?"

"Yes, kinda, but...you defiantly don't feel hot..." Edward looked worried. "Do you still have a headache?"

"Yeah...but its small."

"I can get you-"

"Edward, I'm fine. Really." I could tell I was tired. My words to me weren't understandable.

"Fine then. Now, go to sleep. I'll be right here." He said, holding me in his arms. I opened my eyes and looked at him for as long as I could.

I smiled. I remembered the time in the hospital, where they gave me the pain medication. I felt that drowsy. Once I remembered the reason I was in the E.R…I stopped thinking about it. I kept looking at Edwards face until my eyelids blocked the view. I felt his hand holding mine. I was soon asleep...and I began to dream…

_I wandered through the forest. It was night. Edward promised to meet me there. I heard his footsteps up ahead. "Edward?" I called. "Over here Bella." he responded. He walked close to me and hugged me tightly. Above the trees the full moon shined. It was beautiful. "Why are we here?" I asked in amazement. "It was nice out tonight. I wanted you to see." I nodded. It was lovely. "I love you." He said. I opened my mouth to say it back. My voice cracked and I suddenly collapsed in his arms. "Bella?" My eyes were closed. Pain rushed throughout my body. My hand burned, the fire was back. My head felt like it was splitting open. I couldn't scream. "Bella?!" He asked franticly. My ribs felt like they were constricting my lungs. I couldn't breathe or talk. "BELLA?" Edward cried picking me up. I couldn't move. What was wrong? He looked at my hand. It was bleeding. I went cold, my skin almost glowing in the light. Edward stood in horror. I was changing._

The pain in my hand surged up my arm, into my chest and the rest of me. My voice was terrified as I finally screamed. "EDWARD!"

"Bella?" he called.

"NO!" I thrashed.

"Bella, its me." he said again.

"I can't- _...no…_"

"Bella, wake up!" He shook me. I bolted up right, screaming again.

"Edward!" My eyes were wide open, tears pouring down my face. My head spun with memories as I realized it was a dream.

"Bella, Bella. Its okay!" He said calmly. He held me as I was shaking in his arms. "It was a dream...just a dream."

"Edward..." I sobbed.

"I'm here. Calm down." He took my hands.

"Ah!" I pulled my hand away. It hurt.

"Bella?" He took my hand gently to look. The scar looked as it usually did. He traced his fingers across the curved scar. The skin in the area was cooler than the rest of my hand, but at the moment, it burned.

"What happened?" He ask.

I was still shaking. "M-my hand-d..." I stopped. "Ja-James..."

"Bella, you need to calm down." he said, holding me tighter in him arms. I breathed deeply, and the shaking stopped. "Now, tell me what happened." He ordered. I told him my whole dream. He listened carefully to every detail. He became stiff once I said I was changing. "You were turning...?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "You know I would never let that happen." He said sternly. I didn't get why, but I didn't want to argue about the subject...not tonight.

I felt calm now. I've always had dreams like that. Becoming a vampire. It never shook or bothered me. Why did it tonight? That was my wish, to be with Edward forever. Yet, it scared me. I thought about it for a moment. I didn't care. I wouldn't change my mind...I refused.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He touched my face. "You feel normal. Not hot or cold."

"Okay..." I nodded.

"Headache?"

"Nope." My head was fine.

"Good. I'm glad."

"Me too. Wait- Where's Charlie?" My yelling should have woke him up.

"He left pretty early to get some fishing done before graduation."

"Oh, okay." I was relived. I wouldn't be able to explain my dream to him. Plus, the screaming would give him a heart attack.

"We don't have to be at the school for another two hours or so. Try and get some more sleep."

"I'm not tired anymore." I wasn't even drowsy. I was wide awake.

"Bella..." he sighed. "Well, are you hungry then?"

"No."

"You haven't eaten since...since three o'clock."

"Well, I'm not in the mood to eat." I sat up in my bed. "I'm thirsty though..." I added.

He walked my down the stairs and I opened the fridge. Charlie had already drank half of the juice. I just took water, but it didn't satisfy me. I got out the milk. Still didn't help. "What am I craving?" I said to myself. Edward just watched me roam around the kitchen. Most of my cravings ended up being chocolate. I mixed the cocoa powder in my milk and drank. I laughed. "I feel like I'm having a sugar rush." I giggled.

Edward just stared at me. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yup." I grinned.

"Have you been spending too much time with Alice?"

"No...I only see her at school. We haven't actually spent time together since...two weeks ago."

"Well, you're happy this morning." He laughed at me. "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

I did feel better. I felt like...like running. Dancing! Skipping...just doing something active. I probably would, if I knew I wouldn't end up breaking something. Was I going hysterical?

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Take me running."

"What!?"

"Please?"

"Bella, you hate it. You nearly pass out on me every time."

"I know." I kept smiling.

"Are you serious?" He raised his eye brow.

"Yes. I don't know why. The dream...I dunno, I just feel...full of energy! That...or there's lots of sugar in that chocolate mix." My words weren't coming out right. And I just couldn't stop smiling.

"What ever you say..." he said, still laughing too.

We walked outside. The weather was nice. He lifted me on his back as I inhaled the damp air. "Are you sure about this?" he smiled, but looked concerned. I only nodded. "Alright. Remember, close your eyes." Before I could say anything, we were off. The wind rushed past me, stinging my face. Everything passed us in a blur. I couldn't breath, but it seemed different this time. It was thrilling. I raised my hands up and smiled. Edward looked up at me strangely. "Having fun?" He said clearly. I couldn't respond and just held on to him tighter. I rested my head on his shoulders, my arms wrapped around his chest. "Slow down." I said softly, starting to feel dizzy. He did, and pulled me from his back and cradled me. "You okay?"

I laughed weakly. "That was brilliant."

"You look like you're gonna-"

"Just too much excitement." I didn't let him finish. He kissed me and said, "So, I'm guessing we're not running back?"

"Wait." I curled up in a ball in his arms. My face buried in his chest as he still held me. "I won't look." I said through his shirt.

He shrugged. "Tell me if you need to stop." He said, already starting to run again.

I didn't look. All I felt was the wind rushing past me. It reminded me of how many times I hid in my seat on a rollercoaster. He gripped me tighter as he ran faster. But, before I knew it, my ride was soon over and he placed me back on my ground in front of the house. It seemed longer, but when I looked at the clock, we had only been gone for ten minutes. "Thanks." I said, collapsing on the sofa. "Whoa, I'm tired."

"I told you, you should've slept longer. We still have a while before we need to get ready...take a nap." he said sitting next to me. I shifted my position and put my head on his lap. I closed my eyes as he stroked my hair. "Thanks again." I said, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

"...Bella...?" called a soothing voice. I knew it was time to wake up. I opened my eyes and Edward was there, along with Alice. "Morning, Bella!" She said, as cheerful as usual.

"Hey Alice." My voice sounded scratchy and I noticed my head was throbbing again.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at Edward. He looked worried again. He touched my forehead again. "You feel...cold again."

"What?" Alice touched my face too. "Bella! You _are _cold."

"I feel fine. But my headache is back." I said, looking into Edwards conserned eyes. "Don't worry, I'll take an Aspirin."

I took the medicine and headed up stairs to get ready. My head spun but I knew today was important for not only me but my family and, of course, Edward. I got ready faster than I would have expected, since I was still half asleep. I must have been really excited, but I didn't feel it. I grabbed the dress Renee gave me but I didn't put it on. I would end up tearing it or staining it before I got to the school. Besides, we would be wearing our graduation uniforms over it. I guessed I'd change before the party. I slipped on a light blue blouse and white skirt that matched the shoes. I put on the shoes my mother gave me…and then prayed I didn't kill myself or anyone in them. I brushed my hair and parted it off to the side. I walked back down and asked if we were ready to go. Edward turned around in surprise. "Bella?" He asked. "Whoa, that was fast." Alice giggled. They both knew how slow I was in the mornings...most of the time. "Well, we all seem to be ready!" Alice said, already out the door. Edward chuckled as he swooped me up with the dress and tucked me in the car. "We should take one car. Parents will need parking spaces." Edward said. He was so thoughtful.

"Wow…" I said, realizing I was thinking aloud.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"I'm graduating…!" I half laughed. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It just hit you, huh?" he sighed with a grin. I nodded slowly. Alice hugged me from behind. "You excited?" She asked. _She_ defiantly was…but not for herself, but me.

"Yeah…" I sighed. I looked at the dress in my arms. I _was_ going to make this special. For Edward.

We reached school. He looked at me as I felt the mixed emotions swarm inside me. This was my last day here. I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. I smiled and walked confidently up to the school. Edward held me around my waist as we walked inside. He went a different way to get his uniform while I got mine. I pulled my size off the rack and threw it on over me. I was finally feeling the excitement.

We all gathered outside, behind the audience. The Principle made a speech and honoring all of us who were graduating.

It took _forever._

They called everyone in alphabetical order by our last names. They were on the C's when I heard them call Alice up. I waved at her and smiled. Esme and Carlisle were in the stands clapping and grinning at their 'daughter'. Edward soon came up after, along with the rest of the Cullen family that was graduating. They were finally into the R's when I actually started paying attention. I jumped up when I heard them in the S's. Finally, I was called up.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

My dad jumped up out of the stands and cheered. I walked up the stage and shook hands with everyone. The Cullens stood and clapped too. Everyone seemed happy. I felt happy! A tear appeared as I was congratulated by the principle. I smiled as I walked off the stage with my diploma. I took a seat in the rows of chairs in front of audience. The rest of the ceremony seemed to go by faster. As soon as the principle said his final word, all of us graduates threw ourselves up. Hats flew everywhere, people cried and laughed, and families gathered with their kids. Edward was next as soon as I was up out of my chair.

"Congrats, Bella." He kissed me.

"Thanks."

"You're dads looking for you…we should meet him." He said, pulling me up to the stands.

"Bells!" Charlie shouted as he spotted me. "I'm so proud of you!" He said, embracing me in a hug tighter than Edward has ever done. "Thanks…dad." I choked.

"Congratulations Edward!" He said shaking hands with Edward.

"Thank you, sir."

"Bella, you are going to the party right?" Charlie said. Obviously, Edward had said something to him. I eyed him. Edward just smiled.

"Yes, my dress is in the car." I sighed.

"You guys go have fun. I have to get back to work." My dad said, sounded disappointed. Then, he gave me another huge hug.

"Love you Bells." He said, looking as if he could cry.

"Love you too, Dad."

I heard my name again, "Bella!"

I turned to see my mom. "Mom! I didn't know you were coming!"

"Honey, how could you think I would miss this?!" She kissed me all over my face. "Oh, baby…" She sighed, my face in her hands, "Charlie, look at her. Our Bella is grown up!"

My mother, Renee, walked up to Charlie. She embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. "We're so proud of you…" She began to sob. Charlie just nodded.

I never saw them to comfortable around each other before…My day felt so complete.

I kissed my dad before he left, and hugged my mom for another twenty minutes before I had to leave. Edward and I walked around talking to friends and family. I talked to Esme as she squeezed me. Alice kissed me on the cheek, Carlisle shook hands with me, Emmett (I think) broke a few ribs, and Jasper just grinned up at me.

Everyone soon departed, heading inside the school. "Everyone is getting ready for the party…shall we go inside?" he asked.

"My dress is in your car."

"Right. I'll get it." He said. In a flash he was next to me again with my dress in his hands.

"I'll wait for you by the gym…you go change." He said, walking me inside to a bathroom.

I changed. I checked myself in the mirror and smiled. I actually like the dress. And the new shoes I got from Renee didn't cause me to fall. Today was going by perfectly. I quickly touched up my make-up and walked out and headed towards the gym. Edward heard me before I spotted him. He smiled down at me as I leaned up against his chest. "You're beautiful…" He whispered.

"Thanks. You look good yourself." I could see he had changed as well. He showed his bright teeth. "Shall we?" he asked, opening the doors to the gym. I could hear the music blasting as he held the doors open. I smiled and held his hand. We walked inside together. It sure didn't look like the gym anymore. There was a dance floor, streamers hung everywhere, people were dancing and having a great time. Edward pulled me close to him and I knew want he wanted.

It was time…to _party_!

He took my hands and placed one of his on my waist. He started out slowly, finding the beat of the music. The floating sensation was back as he moved faster but still gracefully. "Thank you." I sighed with a smiled.

"For what?"

"Making me go. I'm having fun." He raised an eye brow, and then laughed quietly. "Well, you're welcome."

He spun me around and caught me back in his arms. I laughed as I leaned into his chest. "What's funny?"

"I didn't fall!" I giggled as he shook his head. "I'm doing well today!"

He slid his leg behind mine and pulled me under. Before I could fall, I was up in his arms. "Cheater!" I cried. "This time it wasn't _my_ fault at least!"

We danced until the song was over. I was feeling tired again, but I promised myself I wouldn't ruin this. "Are you hungry?" Edward asked, bringing me up to the trays of food and drinks.

"I'll just have a drink." I said. He poured me punch and I sipped it slowly. "Are you really having fun?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes! Of course."

"Okay. Are you sure you're not hungry? You only had something to drink this morning."

"I'm fine, Edward." But I could feel a headache coming. Maybe I should eat…

"Bella! Having fun?" I heard the sing song voice approach; Alice danced over to us, smiling.

"Yes, I am. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh, I am." Her smiled broadened.

"Okay, good. Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Edward nodded and let me pass. Alice followed.

"Edward is happy." She commented.

"That's what I've been striving for." I grinned. Alice gave me a look. "Hey, I'm having fun! I'm not just doing to make him happy."

"Hurry so we can get back our there." Alice said as I walked into the bathroom. Alice was defiantly having a blast. I didn't have to go, so I leaned up against the sink and stared into the mirror. I looked pale, sickly. The headache was worse now and I wondered if I should just go home. Alice came in a few minutes later, asking if I was alright.

"Bella, you've been in here for a while…you okay?"

"Yeah…My headache is back."

"Here, I'll run and get something for you. You go out to Edward."

I did. Alice must have told him before she left, because he looked worried again. "Bella, we can leave if you want."

"I'm fine…" I said, though it felt like I was spinning.

"Bella..." He growled.

"I'm just a little dizzy…" I said feeling my knees weaken.

Everything then hit me so fast.

Alice came back. A look of worry and shock on her face. "Edward! We need Carlisle!" She said quickly. I started sinking in Edwards arms. I was lightheaded and everything started to go black.

"NOW!" She said. Edward picked me up and ran out the door. Alice followed behind. "What?" I asked softly.

They ignored me. Alice looked at Edward. "What's going on, Alice?!" Edward ordered.

"Bella…She's-"

Edward stopped, grabbing Alice, staring her directly in the eyes. "Don't hide your thoughts! What WRONG, Alice!" It was silent for a moment, until I heard him hollering. "No…!" He roared. "How?!"

"I don't know Edward. Carlisle can explain." I could feel them running again.

"What's going to happen? Tell me!" He cried.

"Edward! I don't know! I'm trying!"

I couldn't feel anything. I thought we were in the car, but I couldn't be sure. Everything today was going so perfectly…

"Do you see anything?" Edward asked a little more calmly, though I could still hear the hysteria in his voice.

"No…one minute she's one of us…the next…she just fine!"

I opened my mouth. "W-what?"

"Don't worry, Bella." Was all he said. Alice gently pulled me out of the car and rushed inside. Carlisle and Esme were waiting. "What's happening to her?!" Alice said. I had started shaking.

"She might be going into shock." Carlisle said. "Bella, can you hear me."

"Yes…" I managed to say. I didn't get what was happening.

"Does anything hurt?" He asked. I raised my hand, showing my scar. "How bad."

"Fire…" was all I whispered. My headache was worse too.

"She mentioned a headache." Edward said, his voice sounded scared, watching the pained expression on my face. "Bella?!" Edward suddenly cried. I had stopped breathing.

"I…can't…breathe!" I said. The pain in the lungs was in my entire chest. Alice looked horrified as he held my other hand.

"Edwa…Edwar…" I couldn't even say his name. The pain turned into numbness. I felt nothing, except for something cold spread through me.

"I'm here." I heard his voice.

"Take her to your room, Edward." Carlisle said. "Rest her on the couch."

I didn't even feel him pick me up. He laid me in his room. I didn't feel that either.

"Bella?" Alice said, her voice was shaky. Carlisle was by my side taking my temperature. "She's hot."

"But she was cold earlier." Alice said.

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with her?!" Edward roared.

He rushed to my side as I started coughing. "She's breathing again! Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah?" I could barely speak.

"How are you feeling now?"

"It hurts…everything hurts." He took my hand, examining the scar. It was burning again.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I looked frantically for Edward. He stood there, not knowing what to do.

Carlisle let go of my hand and backed away. "Edward."

Edward turned to face Carlisle. "She's changing…"

Edward stood there, looking at me. If he could cry right now, he would. Alice clenched her fits. "I couldn't see…"

"Alice, now is not the time. You can't see everything."

Alice put her face in her hands.

"How?" Edward asked, his voice was furious. "James was the only one who bit her. We stopped it."

"There might have been a small trace of venom left. The tiniest bit that you didn't get."

Edward's eyes were filled with agony, not responding to Carlisle's assumption.

"The venom could have just been going throughout her system…Its finally starting to reach her heart."

Edward shook his head. "Edward, this is what I want!" I tried to say clearly.

"_I_ don't! You're _human_, Bella! Why do you want to be a monster?! Huh?"

"Well, I don't have a choice now…" That was the wrong thing to say…

He did nothing, though. We started at each other. "Don't look at me like that…" I cried.

His face softened, but his fists still were clutched.

"Carlisle…!" The pain was back in my hand, but the fire spread through my body. Everything was going black again.

"Carlisle…do something." Edward pleaded.

"I think…if we change her now…she might not make it. If she slowly goes through with this…she'll be in pains for days…maybe even weeks. We could change her and the process will go by faster and the pain will be more intense. The only thing I'm afraid of is her not being strong enough."

Then, I heard Esme's voice. "Bella…" I felt her hand grasp mine. The pain started to subside again, but my vision didn't clear up much.

Edward slid himself under me and I rested on his lap. "Can I talk to her? Alone?"

Everyone left without a word. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault." He said firmly.

"It's not yours either." My voice was raspy.

He shook his head. "I didn't keep my promise to keep you safe."

"I _am_ safe." He brushed his hands through my hair. "You're cold again."

"I can't see…" I said, suddenly realizing I couldn't focus on Edward anymore. "It hurts again."

He took my hand, the scarred one. He brushed it gently, making me wince. "I'm sorry."

I didn't respond. My whole body was numb and my voice had gone. I heard him talking. Carlisle, Alice, Esme…and Edward. All there voices were there. But I was blind and feeling had left me completely. I felt nothing…but the darkness enclosed around me.


	3. Pain

Chapter 2. Pain

A bright light showed ahead as I opened my eyes. Everything was a white blur. It was quiet, except for the soft beeping and murmurs of people. Pale sheets covered me, and as I tried to move, something caught my arm.

"Edward?" My throat felt raw and sore.

"No…it's me." Alice's voice said.

I slowly turned my neck to her. I focused hard to see her clearly. Once my vision was clear I saw her. She was there, her hand holding my arm. "Oh, Alice!" I cried. I moved to hug her, but the pain and soreness held me back. Instead, she leaned over and gently kiss me on the cheek. "Try not to move too much…"

"Right." I sighed, "Where am I?" I blinked a few times looking at the room around me.

"The hospital. Out of all people you should be able to recognize one." She smiled.

I weakly laughed.

"Carlisle is taking care of you. Though, you really can't be treated, we couldn't just tell your dad about your…condition. So, we took you here."

"What does Charlie think I have?"

"A virus. I don't remember what Carlisle told him."

"So…what's going to happen?" I gulped.

"There's nothing that can be done. Edward was upset…you should've seen him."

"Edward? Where is he?" I gasped.

"He went to talk to Carlisle. He left a little while before you woke up. I came here to keep you company."

I smiled at her in thanks. Wait…how long have I been knocked out? "What's today? How long have I been here?"

"You've been asleep for two days. It hasn't been that long."

"How long will this…" I paused, "…go on. The pain."

"Carlisle can't tell. None of us know what to do…nothing like this has happened to us before. How do you feel now?"

"Sore. It hurts to breathe too." I said, hearing the rattling sound in my chest.

"You seem better than last night."

"What happened?"

"You screamed the whole night. Scared the crap out of the doctors. You cried and hollered. Edward held you the entire time. No one knew what to do. Your temperature also went out of control. Everyone was scared."

"And…I never woke up?"

"Well, at first Edward thought you were dreaming, but then he said he's never seen you act like that in your sleep before."

"Did I stop?"

"Yes…Edward held you the whole time, he wouldn't leave you. I guess after the pain went away…you broke down and cried."

I stared at her. First off, that was embarrassing. Second, everyone was worried over the tiniest thing. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so 'tiny'.

"How is everyone taking this?"

"Edward…not too well. Everyone else just seems worried about you. You know we all already think of you as part of the family, Bella."

"Same here." I sighed. She smiled at me, hugging me gently. The door opened as soon as she got up. She heard whoever was coming.

"Edward." I said, trying to sit up.

"Bella…You're awake." He seemed relieved. He was next to me before I knew it and he kissed me softly. "Hi." I smiled. Alice smiled and waved bye to me. I mouthed 'good bye' back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine…now."

"Does anything hurt?" he asked, touching my hand slightly.

"No…I'm just sore." I said, trying to change my position to sit up again. He held me back.

"You're weak."

"I feel fine, Edward."

"No, you're not. Please rest."

I sighed in frustration. The only thing I felt was soreness. Nothing I couldn't handle. Carlisle came in a few minutes later. Edward went over to him as they rapidly talked in their conversation. Carlisle smiled at me when they were done. "Morning Bella." He said, and then left quickly.

Edward walked to me; he looked sunken. "He said…he thinks it will take a few more weeks for you to…" He stopped. "…change." I nodded. "He also said that in a while I should take you out and get fresh air. So you won't have to stay in bed the whole time."

"Okay." I defiantly wanted to get out. Hospitals weren't my favorite place for hanging out.

"I'm thirsty." I said. Edward's eyes widened.

"Thirsty…?"

I laughed. "Water."

There was a glass on the table next to my bed. He reached for it and handed it to me. I grasped it. It popped in my hand, shards of glass and water fell to the ground. My mouth hung open. What just happened? My hand burned as I felt blood drip off my palm. There was a small cut. Edward leaned back looking worried. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Y-yeah…"

He cleaned up the mess and found something to wrap my hand in.

"What…what happened?" I asked.

"You broke the glass…"

"No…I mean. _How_ did that happened?"

"Remember…we're strong. You'll learn how to control it." He smiled slightly.

"I barely held it! How-"

"I can lift you without an effort…you broke that glass the same way."

I don't know why it came as such a shock to me. I knew how strong they all were. Alice, small and slender, could lift me as if I weighed nothing. I sat up on my bed dumbfounded. "I'm gonna have to get use to all of this…" I sighed.

Edward nodded but didn't smile.

"I think I can get up now." I said, knowing this conversation made Edward feel uncomfortable. I moved my feet over the edge of the bed and set them on the floor. He held my arm as I unsteadily got to my feet.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I stepped forward as he kept his arms around me.

We walked around the hospital, wondering around the halls together. Though, things seemed tense between us. Neither of us talked. Edward seemed upset.

"Do I have to stay here for the rest of the time?" I asked.

"No. Carlisle actually said he wanted to you stay with us once you woke up. But not for long, remember your dad can't know about you…"

I sighed. That was defiantly going to be a problem.

"_Would_ you like to stay with us tonight?" Edward asked, seeming hopeful.

I smiled. "Of course." He kept me steady with his hand on my hip. He smiled slightly. I could tell he was torn. He wanted to keep me from becoming this "monster" so badly…

He looked down at me. "Bella…you know what's going to happen. What you'll be able to do as a vampire."

I nodded.

"Your strength has already shown, your hearing should become very good, speed…" he paused and smirked at me, "…and you won't be as big of a klutz as you are."

That was a definite up for me. Gracefulness. To be able to walk on a flat surface without hurting myself. Wow, what a dream come true…

"Just be expecting these things so show…" Edward said. He pulled me over to the side of the hallway as a doctor rushed a patient around the corner. The patient had a head injury…I could see the blood seep through the bandages wrapped around his forehead. Before I knew it, Edward threw his hand to my mouth, holding my nose and mouth so I couldn't breathe.

After they were out of sight, I threw his hand off me, gasping for air.

"I'm still human here! I _have_ to breathe!" I choked.

"I'm sorry…but-" The look on his face was terrified.

I waited for a reply.

"You're sense of smell…we're going to have to teach you to hunt."

I gulped. Edward had always said how tempting it was. How hard it is to resist the scent of blood.

"And also on how to control yourself…Like how we're helping Jasper."

"How long until I have to start…hunting?"

"We don't even know how long until you'll be fully changed…we wouldn't know. But when the time comes, we'll be able to tell when you'll need to hunt."

We found a white bench and sat down for a while. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine…" Truthfully, I felt lost. I couldn't just change like a normal vampire would…It had to be this rare occurrence. Well, that's what I hate about me…it's always _my_ luck.

* * *

He walked me back to my room and I felt dizzy again. Though, I felt tired too. After Edward and I talked for an hour my dad came in to visit. Edward left…but I was sure he could hear us. My dad looked terrible-worn out, tired, and he was sick with worry. He wasn't doing so well.

"Dad, don't worry. Dr. Cullen's doing the best he can. I should be better in know time." I said, trying to make him relax.

"You looked horrible when they told me what happened. When he told me what was wrong I didn't know what to do. I can't lose you Bella!" he said. Trying not to upset me, he held back tears. This made me feel like crap.

"Dad…please. Please, stop worrying. I'm feeling better already! Trust me…"

He nodded slowly…the look of worry still upon his face.

He left. Through our conversation I had practically fallen asleep. So, he left me here to rest. I felt heartbroken that he was worried over nothing…well, maybe not _nothing_ to him (he thought I was really sick) but still, I don't want to cause anyone anymore pain than I had already with my ways of getting hurt…


	4. Signs

Chapter 3. Signs

I opened my eyes to see an empty room. I knew right away where I was…Edward's bedroom.

My body wasn't sore anymore…I felt normal again. Though, it had felt like I had slept for a lifetime. How long had I really been out?

I gripped the sofa's armrests as I tried to pull my self up to stand. As I put pressure on my palm of my scarred hand, a sharp, searing pain shot up my fingertips. _That_ was still sore…and it still burned.

I got up and wandered the halls. Where was everyone? The house was completely vacant. Edward wasn't even there when I woke up. There was almost never a time where I wouldn't wake up and see his face. How I wanted to look at his angelic feature right now…I didn't know what day it was and I felt more alone than ever. I _needed_ him now…

I walked into a bathroom, it was just as clean as the rest of the house, but they never used it. I sat down on the edge of the toilet seat and stared at the floor. The tile reflected a small bit of blurred red off my face. I slowly turned around to see myself in a mirror. I jumped at the sight of my reflection.

My hair shone a reddish copper instead of my normal brunette color. My skin…more fair than ever! But it didn't look sickly…Against my face, my hair seemed brilliant. My eyes were still the same, but as I stared at myself closely in the mirror…I looked almost like one of _them._

I then thought of something…

I bolted out of the restroom with speed I never had. I defiantly wasn't as fast as Edward or the rest of them. But to me…it was fast. I smiled in spite of myself. I knew why Edward liked running so much. It was exhilarating! I shot back into Edward's room and stared curiously at the sofa. I took both of my hands and grasped the arms of it. I slowly lifted it with ease. I laughed. I was having way too much fun.

Putting the couch down softly, I ran back out of the room and practically floated down the stairs. I ran in circles laughing and thinking how wonderful this felt. I flew around the house without falling over anything. Until I heard my name…

"Bella?!"

My head jerked to where the voice came from. I lost focus on what I was doing and crashed into a wall, falling backwards onto the floor. My head hit the ground as I landed on my back.

"Shit…" I muttered as I lay sprawled out on the floor. My head pounded from the impact. Damn whoever made me lose my concentration.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call again. "Wha- What the hell were you doing?!" He said picking me up.

"I was running."

"So I saw…" He sighed.

"Yeah…so where were you anyways?"

"Um…hunting. Yesterday you coughed a little blood and Esme and Jasper had to leave. Alice did too…we thought we should go before something serious happened."

"Oh, okay…wait…Yesterday?! How long was I out _this_ time?"

"You fell asleep in the hospital Tuesday…its Friday now."

"THREE DAYS!"

"Yeah…remember as a vampire we don't sleep. Your just getting as much rest as you can."

I sighed. "But I don't get to see you for days…that's not fair."

"You'll survive…" He tone seemed hopeful and I knew he wasn't talking me not seeing him. He was hoping I would actually live throughout this process.

He stared at me and grinned. "You look nice." He whispered. "But I'm glad your eyes are still the same…I don't want you to change too much."

He touched my face and kissed me. God, did I miss that. He didn't have to hold me as gently…pulled me close to him with more force than usual. I defiantly wasn't as fragile as I was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him down. He pulled away with a smirk on his face. "You're strong…" I just smiled proudly at him and pressed my lips up against his once more. He held my face in his hands and I mine tangled in his hair.

I heard someone giggle in the corner.

"Alice…" Edward growled.

"Oh, Edward…Its not like I haven't seen that before…"

Edward picked me up and I smiled shyly at Alice. She laughed.

"I can tell your feeling better, Bella."

"Yeah…"

Alice came to my side and hugged me. She left the room, a smile still upon her face.

"She's been really annoying today…" Edward grumbled. I chuckled.

* * *

Edward drove me home the next day. My dad was the happiest I had seen him since my graduation.

"I'm glad you're feeling better kiddo!" Charlie said, squeezing me.

"Yeah, me too Dad." I coughed.

We sat on the sofa all day watching the TV. It felt good to just be lazy…

Days still went by…the pain was there, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Carlisle came by everyday to check up on me and Edward stayed here every night. My dad seemed to get on my nerves though. 'Are you okay?' or 'How ya feeling?' he'd always ask. I know he was concerned about me. I knew he cared.

Later, my dad called me down from the kitchen.

"Bella!" He said.

"Coming." I yelled back. I could smell that he made dinner, which made me sort of happy because I felt tired. I didn't feel like cooking today.

"Smells good, Dad." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Go on and eat. I'll be right back."

I stared down at my plate. I didn't have an appetite lately…and I knew why. No matter what I ate or drank, nothing was satisfying. …And that started to scare me. I didn't want my dad ending up hurt…or worse.

Charlie came back and looked at me curiously.

"Bella…you're not eating."

"I'm not hungry…" I sighed, pushing the plate away. This argument had been going on for the past few days now.

"You _need_ to eat something, Bells. You haven't touched your food for days." He said. I didn't look at him. "Are you sure you're feeling well? You haven't really been yourself lately."

"Dad, I'm fine! I just haven't been really hungry…" I knew I sounded angry…I didn't want to argue again.

"Bella…" he started.

I open my mouth to tell him to stop. Instead, a bloodcurdling growl ripped from my throat. It escaped my lips before I could stop myself. The snarl scared not only him but me as well. I stood in horror as I stared at the terrified look on my dad's face. He sat there, frozen. "Dad?" My voice cracked. He didn't move. I took a step towards him, wanting to cry. He edged back on his seat, leaning away from me. He shook as he looked at me with horrified eyes. "…Dad…" I pleaded.

He still didn't budge. His face was white and he looked hurt and scared. "Please…Dad…" My eyes burned as I spoke. He did nothing and was motionless. I didn't know what to do.

I turned around, tears streaming down my face. I exited the front door and ran as soon as I shut it. I felt my shirt get soaked as I entered the rain. Gasping, losing my breath as I raced to the Cullen's, I cried. I was at their door within a minute.

"Edward!" I cried, pushing my body against the door for support. I knew he could hear me. I sank to my knees as the door opened. "Bella, Bella…shush. It's okay." He said automatically. I cried into his chest as he held me. "What happened?"

"He won't talk to me!"

"Who?"

"Charlie! I scared him!"

"What? You…?"

"I didn't mean to! I was frustrated...now he wont talk!" I could hear the hysteria in my voice and I shook in Edward's arms.

"Bella…what happened?" he asked calmly again.

I bit my lip, shaking my head. The tears were still pouring down my cheeks.

"C'mon. Lets get you inside, you're soaked."

"Alice?" Edward said, holding me as I held onto his side.

"Yeah?" Alice asked as she appeared. She stood next to me, looking down at me with a worried look.

"She needs dry clothes…" He said still holding me close to his side.

Alice nodded. She was back with a pair of jeans and a top before I knew she left. "Here, these should fit."

"Thank you." Edward said.

"What happened?" Alice whispered. I could hear her clearly. Edward shrugged, taking the clothes from her.

"I'll tell you…later." I sniffed. Her face looked shocked. I don't think she counted on me hearing her. She then smiled at me and said 'okay'.

He took me into his room and let me change. I was still sobbing. He came back into the room once I was done dressing.

"So…can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly, pulling me down to sit on his lap on the sofa.

"I-I was…He-" I didn't know how to explain it. "I growled…and…"

"What…?"

"I…" I couldn't say it. I opened my mouth to show him. Again, I snarled. The sound echoed throughout his large room. He seemed a bit surprised…I had never sounded so ferocious, even when I tired to be. "I was just so frustrated with him. I didn't mean to…" I put my face in my hands. "He wouldn't talk to me…he wouldn't move!" I cried.

Alice came in. She walked up to us and sat on the floor by the sofa. She grabbed my hand. "It's okay, Bella." She obviously heard me.

"Bella, do you mind me asking why you and your dad were arguing?" Edward asked, whipping the tears off my cheeks. I was still crying.

"Um…no…but that's another thing I need to talk to you about." I paused, trying to be more serious rather than upset. "I haven't been hungry lately…Charlie's been wanted me to eat. I just got frustrated with him nagging me. But anyway, I don't want him ending up hurt. I _know _for a fact that soon…" I sighed and looked up at Edward. "…I'll need to learn how to hunt."

This was defiantly not a subject he was looking forward to. He understood completely, but I knew he wasn't going to be enthusiastic about it. "I know…" He said softly. "Soon."

Alice nodded, letting go of my hand. It was time to really get serious with this.

It was quiet for a while. We were all thinking.

"So…what can we do about Charlie?" Alice asked, breaking the silence. Edward and I looked up.

"What _can _we do? That isn't a natural sound for humans to make…what can explain that?!" I said.

"Honestly…I don't know what to tell you…" Alice then grew silent. "I'm sorry." She then said softly. Edward looked at me, his eyes were gold but he looked worried.

"You don't look so good again." He said, touching my cheek with his hand. "You should go and sleep."

"Can I stay here for the night?" I asked. I didn't want to face my dad. It would be too painful…

"Of course, Bella!" Edward and Alice chimed.

"Thank you…" I could feel warm tears roll down my face.

Edward embraced me, stroking my hair and rocking me back and forth. Alice got up on the couch next to us and held my hand. "Everything's going to turn out just fine." She said, winking at me. I could only barely smile. "Thanks again." I whispered.

* * *

I listened to the sound of Edward's humming as he played my melody. The sweet sounding lullaby echoed through his room and it was beautiful. I wanted to sleep, but knowing that when I did, I ending up not waking for days. I didn't want to drift into a slumber again. And, I didn't want to leave Edward…not now. Thoughts ran through my head as I wondered what my father was going through, if I would wake breathing, hurting someone with my thirst…I wanted all these thoughts to leave. Leave me alone.

Edward looked at me. He looked concerned and worried. "What?" I asked.

He looked away, sighing. "Nothing." He whispered. "I really think you should get some sleep." He added. He wanted something…I knew he did.

"Edward, you want to ask me something…" I said.

He started at me; I couldn't read his expression. "The thing you said about hunting…are you sure you'll be ready?" he asked, nervously.

I nodded hesitantly.

He sighed. I knew he didn't want me hunting. I remember him telling me how he _never_ wanted me to ever go with them. But now, I didn't have a choice. And we both knew that.

"Then soon…Really soon." He whispered.


	5. Problems

Chapter 4. Problems

I didn't fall asleep; I wasn't tired and, again, I was in pain. Edward and I talked almost the entire night, trying to get my mind off of the sharp stinging in my hand and the rest of me. I lay on his chest as he rested on his sofa. We talked about how Charlie and Renee would feel if I left them. I told him I could still visit…but I knew it wouldn't be too often.

By morning, the pain was gone and we got on the subject about my friends. That is when I remembered Jacob.

"Oh my God! Jake!" I knew the news would hurt him…this wasn't something I had thought much about. I knew what he was and what I was becoming. I couldn't bear losing him as a good friend. "I need see him!" I said.

"You know he'll find out." Edward said.

"I know…but he needs to."

"Bella, you're a vampire…half vampire…You now fall into the Treaty. You can't go there!" He said, staring at me with conserned eyes. "It'll be dangerous!"

"Edward, I know…but he's my friend! One of my best. I need to see him…just this once. Probably for the last time…" I trailed off, thinking about how bad this would hurt _me_. Edward was and is always there for me…and Jacob was too.

He finally nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. It'll probably be bad enough that I'm going. That's gonna be enough trouble."

He agreed. "Be safe. Call if you need anything." He said.

"Of course." I kissed him as I walked out of the front door. "Thank you."

He then waved.

I snuck into the house, got my phone, and climbed into my car. I paused for a moment, wondering if this wasn't such good idea. As I drove I realized how easy it was driving as fast as Edward did. And, it was fun.

I got close to Jacob's house, realizing that I should've called first. I entered La Push, pulling the car over to the side. It would've been best to call ahead of time. I dialed his number and waited.

"Hello?" I heard Jacob's voice answer.

"Hey, its me."

"Bella?" He seemed surprised, but happy.

"Yeah, I'm in the car. Actually, I'm here at La Push. I wanted to talk to you. Mind if I visit for a bit?"

"Not at all!" He paused for a second, "Is someone with you." He seemed hesitant.

_Crap!_ I thought, I knew he could smell my scent already. "No, It's just me."

"Oh okay…Anyway, see ya in a bit!" he said and hung up.

"Shit." I muttered. This wasn't going to turn out good.

I pulled into the Black's driveway; I saw Jake peering out his window. He waved and headed down to see me. I took a deep breath. "Jacob…" I breathed.

He walked out the front door, scowling. "You said you were alone." He growled.

"I am! Can I at least get a decent hello?" I asked. If this was going to be my last welcome from him, I wanted it to be nice at least. "Sorry…" He sighed and smiled. "I thought I smelled-"

"I know…" I said. He hugged me. His body heat to mine was extremely warm. He sniffed me and pulled away.

"Damn. You smell like…_them_." He said. I knew they…or we…didn't smell too good to werewolves. He looked at me, putting a hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked. "You look pale…and you're cold…" He trailed off. I knew what he was getting at. "You're…"

"I am _them_." I said. Jake looked furious now, even sad. "Jacob, please." I sounded weak, scared.

"I knew I smelled vampire! It's you! Bella, why the hell are you here!?" He roared. He towered over me, staring at me with piercing eyes. I knew I was stronger, but I was sure he could snap my neck just as easily as before.

"Wait, Jake, please stop." I didn't want his temper to rise…not now.

"They changed you! You know the Treaty! Damn it, Bella, leave!" He had already started shaking.

"It wasn't them! You remember James…" I cried. He simply nodded, his anger still growing. "This isn't why I came, though!" I yelled.

"Then why? To torture me? To taunt me? What?!"

"No…Jake, I don't want things to be like this between us. I want to stay your friend. But will you accept me as one…or just another enemy by fate?!" I could feel myself crying now.

"Bella," He said his voice calm, "You have no idea about how much I care about you…I want to keep in touch too…but you're a vampire! I don't do well with them!" He shook uncontrollably with anger.

"You're doing fine now…" I whispered, staring at his face, wishing he could understand.

"You need to go. Now." He said looking past me. Sam and a few of the others were heading this way. I felt him force me into the car, though, it was more difficult for him to do so. "Go. We'll talk later…" Jake said softly. "Go!"

I sped away, still crying. Through the side mirrors, I could see him kneeling on the ground, pounding it. Sam and the others came, trying to help. I saw all of them look after me, causing me to drive faster. I was sure Jake didn't tell them…but I knew that they too could smell my scent as well as Jake had. I didn't want him in trouble and now I was scared for the both of us.

I pulled back up to the Cullen's; Edward was waiting. I crawled out of my truck, wiping my eyes. I didn't want him to see me crying again. Eh, what was the use…he'd know anyway.

"Didn't go well?" He asked quietly.

"No…we barely talked. He was furious."

"It could've been worse…trust me."

"Yeah…"

"He's been a good friend to you…if he wants to keep that friendship he wouldn't do anything to break it. He'll calm down. He cares about you too much for that…and I owe him for taking care of you."

"He said we would talk later…" I sighed.

"At least he still wants to talk. Everything's going to turn out fine, Bella." He said, rubbing my back.

"Okay." I replied.

* * *

Later, I decided I would return to my dad; try to explain something to him. I drove back home, parked the car, and walked inside. My dad was sitting on the sofa, obviously waiting for me. 

"Bella-"  
"Dad-"

We stared at each other for a moment. He stood up, ready to speak. I didn't let him. I embraced him in a hug, sobbing yet again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. "I called Carlisle, he said you were over their and explained everything to me. You don't have to be sorry."

I didn't know what Carlisle told Charlie, but whatever it was I'd have to go along with it. Thank you Carlisle!

Things seemed to be back to normal…well, as normal as they could get. Alice was right. My dad was fine.

Charlie and I sat on the sofa for the rest of the day, watching TV. Personally, I wanted to go up and read or listen to something…but I owed my dad. Especially, if I was going to have to move out. I couldn't live with him much longer.

"You getting hungry Bells?" He asked as a commercial came on.

I wasn't, but remembering the last time we argued about that I just said 'yea'.

"I'll make dinner…" I said.

"No, I was just asking. I'll make it."

"Dad, its okay. I know you're not the best chef."

"Can I at least help you?" He asked, already heading towards the kitchen.

"Fine." I sighed, but I smiled; happy to know that things were still good between us.

He could chop food. And that was all I made him do. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. It made me sad to think that many of the things I was preparing were my favorite foods…now, they didn't look or smell too appetizing.

"Oh." I heard him say. I didn't need to ask. I turned around and saw him holding a finger; it was bleeding. (This was just a perfect example of _my_ luck!) The smell of blood didn't make me dizzy or sick; it ran up through my sensitive nose, a sweet and delicious fragrance. Now _that_ smelled appetizing. I quickly put my hand to my nose, backing out of the room. Edward was right; humans could be that tempting. "I'll get you a bandage, Dad." I said, rushing out of the room.

"Damn it..." I said. My hands shook I grabbed the box of bandages from the bathroom. They spilled over the floor; my hands were unsteady. I sat on the floor for a while, inhaling deeply, trying to shake off the image I had of me lunging at my father. I didn't want to go back out there, not until the mess was cleaned. I had seen the cut though; very small, barely any blood. I looked up around the bathroom noticing the mirror. Would I have those deep black eyes that Edward had when he was thirsty? I was afraid to look.

"Bella! I found some Band-Aids under the sink." He called. "_Thank God._" I sighed. "Oh, okay Dad!"

I came back in cautiously, I didn't smell anything. "Dad, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay. Night Bells."

I was glad he didn't mention me not eating before bed. He ate though; I could hear the scraping of his fork against his plate.

"Bella." I heard my name in a soft, gentle whisper. Still, it startled me.

"Edward!" I said, hearing his quiet laughter.

"You're jumpy today." He said.

"Well, I didn't have the best time downstairs. Anyway, keep it down while Charlie's awake."

"He said he would go out with his buds after you were asleep."

I stared at him, puzzled. "When did he say that?" I asked.

Edward smirked and tapped his head.

"Mind reader…" I scoffed, sliding into bed. Edward lay down next to me.

"Okay. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"You saw didn't you…?"

"Well, I heard…and smelled…what happened down stairs. I did see you hiding in the bathroom. You handled it well…but still, you couldn't help wanting."

"It was so hard…" I said. "All I could picture was me lashing out at Charlie. It was so hard to resist. Edward, I don't want anyone getting hurt." I said.

"Bella, I know. Like I said, you handled that very well. You might end up better than Jasper."

"Won't I still have to…hunt?" I asked. He sighed. Again, he hated this subject.

"Yes…and probably soon. Like tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow?!" I cried.

"Yes…" He said in a low voice. "You seem tired." He said, changing the topic. "I think you should sleep or try at least.

I didn't want to, but I felt exhausted. And, of course, neither of us wanted tomorrow to come.

* * *

It turns out I did sleep. But I ended up waking the next day. And today…I would hunt. I got up and looked around my room. The place on my bed where Edward usually laid was cold. He couldn't have left to long ago or gotten far. 

I stepped outside, closing my eyes and inhaling the damp air. As I opened my eyes, I saw sunlight. It then hit me and I knew exactly where Edward was.

I reached the meadow within minutes. It was great! And, I only stumbled once…or twice. As I stepped out of the forest, there he was, glowing in the sunlight. He stood like a statue in across the field. I walked to him, grabbing his hand. "Bella…" He grinned, staring up into the sky. He grasped my hand, pulling me up onto his shoulders. "Hi." I said, still holding his hand.

Edward put me back on the ground, making my sit next to him on the grass. "Bella," he started, "You ready today?"

I shook my head but responded with a 'yes'. He was serious now, but he seemed calm. "Okay." I gulped.

"You know bears and wild animals are usually fast. But, not as fast as us. You can outrun them easily. Also, they may be strong, but you have more strength. It's hard to believe but it's true. You're not fully changed yet, but from what I've seen you're fast and strong enough for this."

"I'm gonna hunt a bear!" I exclaimed. There was just no way…

"Just hold up a bit...I wanna see something first. Race me."

"You?" I knew how fast he was…

"Go." He chuckled, his voice lingered as he was already out of sight. I raced after him. I caught up to him, but knowing he was pretty much the fastest out of the Cullens, I knew that there was no way that I'd ever win. And then, (what a surprise) I tripped. He turned back around, helping me up.

"Still klutzy I see…" he laughed. I shoved him playfully and ran…though he caught up in no time.

Finally we made it. And, what do ya know, he won.

"Wrestle me…" He said, "Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

He charged at me fast, and to my surprise, I dodged and leapt at him. Instead of running into a 'wall', he actually fell over. I grabbed his arms, forcing him all the way to the ground. Then, he threw me over and I ended up landing on the grass next to him. I found it fun. We lay on the ground laughing together. "So…was that to test me, or to keep my mind preoccupied?" I asked.

"Both…when Carlisle too me out for the first time…you wouldn't believe how hard it was." He sighed. I had the feeling that both of us didn't want to do this…Hunting would definitely not go on the 'best date' list.

He had gotten stern once again, but I could tell Edward was trying to make the best of it. I knew that he dreaded this. And now, I did too. I prayed that nothing would go wrong.

He pulled me behind a bush, spotting a fox. I gulped as he explained to me what to do. Before the animal knew I was there, I grabbed it. I grasped it leg. It wasn't much of a fight, it wasn't even the least bit hard. Until I heard a horrible snap. Its painful yelp tore me up, and I then broke down.

"Edward," I cried, "I can't…I can't do it."

"Bella..."

"I can't kill it!" I screeched.

"Bella, its dead." He said, lifting my hand off its crushed ribs. I could hear the beating of its heart die down. "No…" I whimpered.

"Oh my god…" I sobbed. I couldn't believe what I had done.

"Shhh…its okay. You have to drink…you won't be able to go much longer without losing control." He said. I knew I had to and I understood.

I looked at the animal. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. Then, I opened my mouth, sinking my sharp teeth into its neck. I could feel the warm, red liquid run down m throat. I slowly began to lose focus on everything. I couldn't concentrate or think. I felt Edward grasp me, pulling me back for some reason. I then heard the ripping, ferocious snarl echo through the trees. It felt like my body was going into shock and everything became a black blur. Before I lost myself, the last thing I heard was Edward's voice.

"_Bella…NO!_"

* * *

A/N: Hey, please let me know if this chapter seems rushed. I've been working on it for a while and just been waiting to post it. _PLEASE_ review and tell me what you think!!

-_Annie_


	6. Trouble

Chapter 5. Trouble

I felt the cool hands of someone holding me down with force. Something was wrong. I could feel worried eyes staring at me…and I was completely lost.

"It's not working Jasper." I heard the faint voice of what appeared to be Carlisle's.

"She's still tense…" It was Alice's voice…

"Yes…Just make sure you keep Jasper at a clear distance. She's still slightly bleeding." Again, Carlisle spoke.

"But she's calming…look." I then heard Emmett's voice.

My muscles felt tightened as I opened my eyes. It felt as if I was still struggling…as if my mind had no hold over my actions. I focused on whoever I noticed first; Jasper. His smile was warm and shy as always. "Sorry I wasn't much help." He said quietly. I nodded, though; I didn't know what the 'help' was and why I needed it.

"How are you feeling?" I turned around to see Esme. "Um…good." I replied unsurely; my voice shaky. My hands and body trembled as I tried to sit up. My head pounded and up and down my arms were faint bruises and cuts. "What the hell happened? W-where's Edwards?" I asked.

"Do you remember anything…from today?" Carlisle asked, his face concerned.

"Hunting…and then I passed out." I said. "But there was a fight or something…I heard growling, Edward yelling…and, someone was screaming."

"You didn't pass out, Bella." Esme said, "And all that was you…you lost control."

"I…lost control?" I then remembered something. He told me about not wanted me to ever going hunting with them, because they had a hard time keeping themselves in control of their actions. I looked down at my arms; I must have fought him. Through my shirt you could see small cuts and tiny places where the blood seeped through. My legs and arms were covered in bruises. How bad the wounds were at first, I wouldn't know…but they healed quickly.

"Did I…?" I didn't want to think of me…hunting like a blood thirsty animal, snarling in rage, killing…

Carlisle nodded slowly.

"No…" I weakly roared, kicking the sofa. It flew backwards, almost making it towards the wall.

"Is Edward okay?" I asked, a patch of tears slipping down my face.

"Yeah…" Alice replied, "But, Esme? We might have to replant those trees…"

_What?!_ I looked at Alice, who was looking out a window. I looked out with her. There he was, on his knees around fallen and broken trees. "Oh, Edward…" I sobbed. Unsteadily, I went running outside.

"Edward! Stop!" I said, grabbing a hold of his arm. He immediately dropped an enormous oak. Before I knew it, I was embraced in his hug.

"You're okay!" he said, putting his hands on my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm okay! Are _you_ okay?! Edward, what is all this!" I said, pointed at the splintered branched and trees lying around.

He sighed, "You have no idea how bad I feel…"

"About what? I'm the one who lost it!"

"Look at you! I promised…I _swore _that I wouldn't hurt you!" He said, staring at my arms and body.

"You had no other choice." I said simply. "Besides, they'll heal."

He shook his head. Something else was on his mind. He wasn't himself and I hated seeing him like this.

"Edward…" I said, "What's wrong…"

"I talked to Carlisle…" he whispered. "He's not sure if you'll ever completely change."

"I don't get it…"

"You might not be able to complete the transformation, Bella."

"As in…"

"Bella! You might die! Okay? He doesn't know what going to happen!" He hollered.

I didn't know what to say. "Edward…"

He stood there, motionless. "You are the only thing that has ever brought this much happiness." He cried. He had no tears to shed, but I still did. I sobbed, standing behind him.

"S-so…what happens n-next?" I asked.

"The venom will enter the heart. The pain…it's unimaginable torture. Your heart will cease to beat, and slowly, you'll stop breathing." He turned to me, putting a hand on my cheek. "I refuse to lose you…"

"Edward…if I go, you won't have control over that."

"But I have control of what _I_ do." He said, "You jump, I jump. Remember?"

(I smiled at his saying, remembering the _Titanic_. We had watched it together. And I, being the sap that I am, cried in Edward's arm the rest of the movie.)

"But, I want you to live…make a life."

"You are the only reason I live, Bella. That is…if you call this living."

"What about the rest of the family. They love you."

"They don't need to put up with me…"

"Doesn't mean that they don't want you. They're family to you! Jasper out of all of them, he needs you."

"I told you, I'd do anything to stay with you."

I still cried. I wasn't mad at Edward…but I hated his words. I hated this discussion. I hated _this_! Nothing in my life, except meeting Edward, had ever gone right. It was always me. _Always_ me…

"Edward…" I whispered, "Please…" I said. For once, my thoughts were clear. And he heard them.

He seemed surprised to be able to hear me, but still, he did…and smiled. "I love you too…" he said. I ran to him, gasping into his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella…"

"Nothing…" I whispered back.

"Come on now, let's get you home."

They gave me a long sleeve shirt to cover up my arms. Edward walked me home; almost silent the whole way. We reached a point to where we could see my house. "Good night" He said, staring at the sunset. "You rarely see sunsets…or the sun in Forks." I smiled. The colors of the sky reflected off of his skin. "I should go before someone see's me." He said.

"Okay…"

"I can't see you tonight…Carlisle needs me."

I understood and nodded. "Night" He said again; this time kissing me on the forehead. He watched me walk to my house and waved. He turned away, and was out of sight.

* * *

I didn't fall asleep until after 4:00 a.m. and got three hours of sleep. I walked downstairs, noticing my dad cleaning up the house. 

"Uh…Dad?"

"Oh, morning Bella! You mind getting the vacuum from your room?"

"What's with the cleaning?" I asked.

"Well, we might have company…I'm just trying to tidy it up a bit." He smiled.

I went to my room and grabbed the vacuum cleaner. It's weight felt like nothing in my hand. I remembered how I hated lugging that thing around; struggling to get it.

After I vacuumed the entire house within a minute, (and I have to say, the house _seriously_ need to be cleaned…) I walked into the laundry to where Charlie was, washing our clothes.

"So…who's the company that's coming?" I asked, curious.

And then the door bell rang. "Well, you'll see…" he said, rushing to answer the door.

A strange fragrance ran up through my nose. It was just as the Cullen's described it. A werewolf…Jacob was here.

"Jacob…" I sighed, as he and his father walked into our living room. "Bella! Charlie!" Billy boomed.

"Hi." I waved, looking at Jake. I weakly smiled at him. He just glared, his arms folded and his faced twisted into a scowl.

Billy and Jacob sat on the couch for a while. Billy and Dad talked about various things; about how life's been and so on. Jake kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Bella…" He said, getting up and heading over to me.

"Hey." I said, worried about what he wanted.

"Can we talk outside?" He asked, glancing over at our parents.

I nodded and we walked out the door.

"Sam's outside somewhere…" He warned.

"Okay…"

"They know about you…Sam and the others."

"Oh…" I knew they did.

"I didn't say a word to them…"

"Jake, its okay…Do you want to walk?" I said, heading into the forest. He followed without a word.

"You're not suppose to come to La Push…Sam said it was fine, this time. They do like you, Bella, but you can't come there anymore."

"Jake, slow down! I know the whole deal. It's been explained on many occasions. Relax."

"Okay…"

"Jacob…" I said, "I don't care what Sam and the others think. I care about what _you_ think. I want to keep this friendship..."

"Bella…They won't approve-"

"You still haven't answered my question! Yes or no?"

He sighed, "It's gonna be hard…"

"So…" I looked at him with hope. He held my shoulders and hugged me. I felt like I could melt against his chest; his entire body feeling so warm.

"I can't do anything about the Treaty though…" he said, "I'm sorry."

"I know…"

He immediately broke away from me. I turned my head to where Jake was looking. Sam stood, staring at us, with a mild look of shock on his face.

"Jake," Sam said, urging him to come, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah…" Jacob sighed, "Bella, I'll be back."

I nodded, feeling panicked. "Wait! What did Jake do?!" I yelled after them.

Sam turned around as Jake walked back to me. "Bella, its okay."

"Are you in trouble?" I asked frantically.

Sam shook his head. "No, everything is fine."

Why I overreacted…I didn't know. But I said 'okay' and Jake then walked back to Sam. They stood in front of me, talking quietly. And all I could think about was Jake getting in trouble.

"Bella?" I heard my name, though it sounded distant. The second call sounded more frantic. "Bella!" they called again.

I collapsed and felt myself lying on the cold, wet ground. Shivering…shaking uncontrollably.

"Is she having a seizure?" Sam asked.

Jake didn't respond, he ran to my side. "Are you okay?!"

I shook my head, clutching my hand. "No…I need-"

Sam then cut in. "I'm getting Charlie." He said, running off.

"No!" Jake hollered. "Her father can't know about this! We have to…" He trailed off, thinking. Sam stood almost out of sight, but didn't proceed to get to the house. Jake then immediately picked me up and ran off in another direction.

"Where are you taking her!?" Sam called after us. I knew where he was taking me.

"The Cullen's…" Jake said reluctantly.

I smiled at him before I lost focus on his face. "Thank you…" I whispered as everything became dark once again.

* * *

A/N: Hey, first off, I want to thank all of you for reviewing! **Thanks so much!** Especially Zinthafan!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! And a **big** thanks to Bella for editing!! 

It's taken me forever to write this chapter...and I know that once school was out I got on this writing frenzy. So when I reread this, it seemed a bit rushed, but I didn't know how to add more without it feeling like I was just dragging the story out. Please tell me what you think of it...constructive criticism is always welcome. I know that I need it. And I plan and editing EVERYTHING once I'm completely finished with this fic. So yes, please R&R! Reviews are always welcome too!! hehe  
Thank you guys once again!!

_-Annie_

**Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**...Be safe.**


	7. Dieing

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while...lives been busy for me (or us). Well, this chapter isn't all that great...I needed something to lead up to the next. Its just a little rushed and if its really disapointing, I will rewrite it later. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for this one...because I worked really hard on it! So...where we left off?

-While Bella is talking to Sam and Jacob, she passes out...or nearly does. Jake rushes her to the Cullen's, knowing that they are the only ones that can possibly save her. From here, you will read from Edward's POV (because Bella is kinda knocked out and doesnt know whats going on...I guess you could say). And sorry...I've never been good at summaries.

Enjoy! - _Annie_

* * *

Chapter 6. Dieing

_Edward's View_

I stared at Alice rummage through her wardrobe. "Why are you here?" she asked, eyeing me carefully. "Why aren't you with Bella today?"

"Jake…and the _others_ are here from La Push…"

"Enough said, I understand."

"I don't really want to interfere. Bella wants to straiten things out between them." I said.

"Well, if you going to just sit there…mind offering some help?" she asked. I knew that it wasn't a hassle to her, so I just smirked. "Nah…I'll just watch."

"Ha ha…" she grumbled. "So, do you-"

I suddenly realized she had frozen. "Alice!?" I called. She dropped her clothes she was holding. Unmoving, her eyes focused out the window. She was having a vision…

She quickly snapped out of it and grabbed me. "Edward! Get Carlisle!"

"What's going on! Is it Bella?!" I asked.

"Yes! She's in trouble."

"How?!"

"She passed out or something…Jacob is bringing her here! Now!"

"Jacob?!"

I immediately jumped to conclusions and ran out the door. Before I could make it down the steps, I saw Jacob with Bella in his arms.

"What happened…" I growled.

"I don't know…I brought her here for help!" He said, not looking me in the eye.

I quickly took Bella away from him. Carlisle and Esme came out the front door, Alice following.

"Bring her in Edward…Hurry." Carlisle seemed calm, but his eyes told another story.

Jacob stepped forward, hesitating. I stared directly at him and turned to walk away.

"Edward, he did nothing…I saw what happened." Alice said. But I didn't want to hear it. Finally I turned around, and nodded that he could come in. Jacob kept his eyes down as he passed me. We walked inside, rushing her to a room.

"Here, take her to my room…put her on the bed." Alice spoke again.

And so I did. Everyone rushed around Bella…everything was happening so quickly.

"E-Edward?" She whispered.

I hushed her, brushing her face. Jacob ignored us and I knew of his jealousy.

I stood around, wishing there was something I could do. Jacob stood a good distance away from us, especially me. Moments later, I pulled Jacob out of the room, leaving Carlisle to care for Bella.

"Thank you…again." I said, stopping outside the door.

"You know that you're not the only one who cares about her…"

"Jacob…I'm not here to start a fight…I owe you so much for doing this."

"You know I love her too…And I now that you know this…You can read minds." He spat.

"I know…" I said.

"But she deserves you more…and I know this. I'll always envy you, Edward…And I also owe you for taking care of her. Or I could never at least have her as a friend."

"And when I failed to do so…you did. That's why I'm saying thank you."

Jacob became foul again. "It was never for you though…I only thought of her…"

The door we stood by flew open. "Edward! Come quick!" Esme called, pulling me and Jacob inside.

All the eyes of my family stared at me as I walked back in. "Edward, you'll have to do it…" Carlisle finally spoke.

"What-"

"Yes…"

"But you said she'd die! She won't make it!"

"She's not making it now! Either way…we can still lose her!"

"What…do what? What's he gonna do!" Jacob asked.

Alice bit her lip…but no one answered Jake.

I stared at Bella's figure struggling on the bed. "Edward…we hold no other options."

"What's going on?!" Jacob roared.

"He…has to change her…" Alice mumbled slowly.

It took a while for him to take it in. "What?! You know better than I do about the treaty! No!" Jacob was furious…shaking from head to toe.

"Didn't you hear Carlisle? We don't have a choice!" Emmett cut in.

"No…You can't- I won't let you!"

"Alice! Hold him!" I yelled. Alice, Emmett and Jasper grabbed a hold of the Jake. There was the sound of an explosion. And instead of Jacob, there stood a giant wolf. He struggled only for a while...he knew he stood no change against three or more vampires.

I walked up to Bella's side. Her face was twisted into an expression of pain.

"Edward…You have to do it now." Carlisle said.

The gigantic wolf didn't proceed to fight. Instead, he lied on the floor whimpering. Tears were streaming from the poor creature's eyes.

I focused only on Bella then. All sound was drowned out…the crying of Jake, Esme and Carlisle's voices. Everything was silent, except for Bella's heart. I brushed her hair and stared into her face…

'_I'm dieing…'_ she thought.

"Don't quit on me, Bella." I said, hoping she could hear me.

'_Edward…Where's Edward…?'_

"I'm right here, sweetheart…"

'_I-I can't hold on…'_

"Just a while longer…"

'_It's over…'_

"Bella?! No!"

'_I love you…so much, Edward…" _A single tear slid down her face… '_Good bye...'_

"Bella!" I pulled the hair away from her neck to show her smooth, pale skin. My lips lingered above her for a moment. I finally leaned over and kissed her…and then, slowly, I sunk my teeth in.

She took in a sharp breathe. I could feel her warm blood run down my throat. She tasted…_so_ good. But I knew what I had to do. I sank in deeper to let the venom flow through. The silence was broken by a scream; her scream. Her voice echoed with such agony and pain. I forced myself away from her, thankful I kept control.

I listened to her heart beat. It was deep and slow…and gradually getting softer. Images in her mind flashed through mine. Pictures of her family, the Blacks, us, James….and when I left. What she had felt…

They slowly began to fade…

I started to set her down on the bed before she spoke. "Don't leave…" she choked. Her voice started to drift…and her breathes were short. I grasped her hand and I could feel her pulse…

It slowed; the sound of her heart became quiet…and then, ceased to beat entirely.

* * *

A/N: Okay…so, like I said, the beginning of thing was rushed. I don't know about you but when I read this I noticed it…I just needed a chapter to get the story moving again. Don't worry…If it really sucked that badly, I'll rewrite it! lol 

Please review!!! Thanks so much guys!


	8. Bella

A/N: I hope you like this new chapter...its kinda different, but hopefully in a good way.

_Quick _update: Bella starts to FULLY change and is "dieing". Edward writes his thoughts and feelings in an old journal he has about Bella. (I've never been good at short summaries...sorry)

* * *

Chapter 7. Bella…

_Journal of Edward Anthony Masen_

_(August 7th…)_

I hadn't written in my journal in a long while. The last time I recorded anything was some time before we moved into Forks. This is probably the only thing that I have from my childhood…and from what I have read in here I can't recall anything from my past. Though it's almost painful for me to reread my history, I am glad that Carlisle had saved this for me.

But I haven't picked up this old "diary" to write about lost memories…I sit here now, watching over my Bella.

Carlisle has decided to write about her progress (knowing that he has never seen a slow progression of a human transforming into a vampire) and so I thought to, instead of writing about her progress, to just write about Bella. Though, we both find that there is nothing much to write. She just lies there…almost sleeping like the dead…

I remember the first time I watched her in her sleep. She would toss and turn…she spoke of her mother, Forks, me…She would cry and scream. Bella was on to never to have a calm night.

Now, as I stare her face, she lays quietly and motionless. Every now and then, she would growl or whimper in pain, but she never shed a tear.

As I write in here, I realize that I can't remember anything in this journal's previous pages (or those that were written by me as a child). What about Bella's memory?

Will Bella remember meeting me or any of the Cullens? After all, she met me as a human…

Will she know what is happening?

What about her family…Charlie and Renee?

Will I have to start this relationship with her all over again?

…Or will she not share the same feelings to even want to continue our friendship at all?

The last though I wrote frightens me the most. I couldn't bear to think of Bella looking at me like a stranger. We had been through so much together…For her to wake and look at me as if my face was so unfamiliar would  
…I can't even begin to describe the heartache I would feel.

It sends chills up my spine to think these thoughts… Hopefully, she will remember bits of her human life. It has been hectic around here since we first discovered of her changing. We could never really go over the possibilities of her memory lasting after the complete transformation. I wished we had more time.

Or, maybe we did have enough time…maybe this is my fault. Maybe…I just fought the idea that she was really changing. It has been about a month and a half since we first took her to the hospital…

A last thought…Will Bella make it through this? I look at the date now, and realize that her birthday is only about a month away. Will she ever be 19?

But I told her…that if I ever lose her…I would soon follow. But right now, I can't handle the thought of her death.

_(August 7th Later…)_

Jacob came by this evening. He didn't seem to bother me nor did I to him. Alice brought him into the bedroom where I watched Bella. He hesitated for a moment, but I asked him to come in. I pulled up a chair for him and he sat down.

He looked upset, as I could understand, but his calm behavior puzzled me. I knew that it was I who had changed Bella and I had broken the Treaty.

"They don't know…" he finally spoke softly.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Sam and the others…I haven't told them about what you did."

"May I ask why?"

"They could run you out of town…or worse. And if you leave…Bella will leave."

"Jacob, whether she wants to leave with us or not is up to her."

"She'll want to leave with you…" he whispered.

"Maybe…" I said.

"Maybe? Why maybe?"

"After one turns into a vampire…they can forget their human life. Bella might remember a few things or nothing at all. Meaning, she won't want to go anywhere I go if she doesn't know me." I confessed.

"Also meaning…she might not remember me?" he asked.

"Possibly…"

Jacob was quiet the rest of his stay. He walked over to Bella's bedside for a moment, said 'good bye' to both her and me, and left. As he walked out, he turned to me. "Thank you." He said.

I looked at him curiously.

"Thank you…for doing this. Saving her was worth breaking the Treaty. Thank you for keeping her alive." He said, staring at Bella.

I nodded and gave a weak smile. She was alive _now_…but could she live much longer?

* * *

_(August 8th…) _

Bella still hasn't awoken. Every now and then, she will stop breathing. Of course, it's not necessary to do so as a vampire, but it's so different so see her not breathe. I cannot hear a heartbeat. It just seems so unnatural to not see or hear any of this. Once, and if, she wakes, I hope to hear her voice. It'll be a great comfort to me.

_(August 8th Later…)_

Charlie came by today asking where Bella was. I gave him the excuse that she was outside somewhere with Alice and that they had left together. Charlie frowned at me and then weakly smiled. He has worked hard to build up his trust for me again…but I know that he still doesn't fully believe in me yet.

Carlisle came by, noticing Charlie and the door. I murmured to him about what I had told Charlie about Bella. Carlisle nodded and called out to Charlie in a booming voice. I'm guessing that they went out to talk. I saw them walk outside, but as soon as they were gone, I went up to Bella's room.

I walked in and headed towards Bella. For a moment I thought she was awake…her eyes were wide open. My heart jumped, but I realized that she was still in slumber. But, I noticed that her eyes were different. They looked…almost empty. I remembered the look of James, Laurent, and Victoria.

I stared into Bella's eyes. They looked just the same; the same bright red, piercing look about them. I know why they look the way they are…its because of the blood in her body that still lingers in her tissues. Only vampires who feed on humans have that horrid look in their eye.

I look down at Bella…almost unable to recognize her. She has changed…

Will she be the same Bella whom I fell in love with?

* * *

_(August 10th…)_

I didn't bother writing yesterday. I can't bear to think about what will happen to Bella anymore. Nothing has happened…and from what Carlisle told me, she should be awake by now.

_(August 10th Later…)_

Bella called out to me when I entered her room.

"Edward?" She said, her voice was strained.

"Bella…!" I ran to her bedside, hoping she was awake.

"I-I can't see you…Edward?"

"I'm right here, Bella. Open your eyes…" I begged.

She then became quite and was asleep once again. I touched her cheek and kissed it. The feel of her skin was hard and cold; not soft and warm as I would remember.

But, one thought lifted my spirits this evening. She remembered me and my name. Though, I do know that the transformation isn't complete…in time, she could still forget me.

* * *

_(August 11th…)_

Carlisle told me that Bella should wake soon. She wouldn't have the need to sleep anymore. He said, so far, everything is turning out good. But of course, we'll just have to wait…

I came into Bella's room to find her struggling on the bed. It was like she was crying; only…her cries were tearless.

What was she dreaming? I wanted to help her.

I then concentrated on her face and focused hard on her mind. Slowly, I drifted into her thoughts.

_(Bella's Dream)_

_Bella stood in the middle of the meadow. Her hair flowed around her face, which was illuminated by the sunlight, but stained with tears. Her wet face shimmered in the light as she sobbed quietly to herself; her arms wrapped around her body. She wore the same dress that she had on at the graduation. She was beautiful…but not happy._

"_Edward…" she whispered my name. At that moment, images of different memories flashed in her mind…all of which I could see. Memories of her as a child, her moving to Forks, meeting me and the Cullen's, the encounter with James…and when I left her. I saw her crying herself to sleep, moping around, risking her life just to hear my voice…she was lifeless…The memory faded as the field and Bella appeared again. _

"_Where are you, Edward? Why did you leave me…?" _

_It hurt to hear her say this… _'I haven't gone…I'm right here.' I thought.

_Bella turned around, looking for something…It was like she heard me…as if she read my mind._

"_Edward?" she called, "…Edward!?"_

_Her eyes then focused on…me. "Bella?" I asked. She _could_ hear me…she saw me. I was there…but how?_

_She then came running up to me…and embraced me with a long kiss. "Why did you leave again?" she cried, "Why?"_

"_Bella…You're dreaming. I've always been here…everyday."_

"_Dreaming…?"_

"_Yes…but I'm not. I know that I am only allowed to read someone thoughts, but I can't interact or interfere with them…How am I doing this?" I asked. She stared at me; her expression confused and worried. _

"_It's not you…" she then said, "It's me…"

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry if this seems confusing. Don't worry; the next chapter or two will clear things up. And sorry about the cliffie thing...

I thought it would be neat to do some journal entries…I hope you liked them. I wasn't so sure about them….please let me know what you think. So I didn't just drag out the story by having Edward pace the floor…I was thinking that if you read his feelings and such you wouldn't have to waste your time with reading EVERY…SINGLE…THING. I know that Edward really likes to think things out and stuff…so yeah! A journal seemed kinda right for this…

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!


	9. Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 8. Sleeping Beauty

I soon left Bella's mind and watched her in her 'sleep'.

'I'll see you soon.' She told me, holding my hand before I found myself back in Alice's room.

Her words ran through my head; _"It's not you...It's me."_ I didn't understand; I don't.

...Did Bella...?

As I looked after her, I thought of _Sleeping Beauty._ I smiled at the thought; she was mine…my own sleeping beauty. I kissed her gently, hoping that she just might wake up.

She still lied there...

I crawled next to her on the bed and held her cool hands. She smiled slightly, and so I rested my head against hers…and waited...


	10. The End

Hey guys,

I have been writing! There is a reason that we haven't updated though. We (Bella and I) decided to do a sequel to this story, meaning part one ends here. Bella has started other stories and its been hard to keep track of all of them. Also...with the chapter that I wanted to add leads to other things...meaning you would probably have to wait longer than it would for me to put together the sequel.

Be expecting other stories soon! And the sequel will, hopefull, be up soon too! Thank you guys so much for everything!

Love, Annie

* * *

_THE END_

_...for now..._


	11. SEQUEL

**SEQUEL** to Till Death Never Us Part:

**_Merci Pour Le Venin_**

**_

* * *

_**

ITS UP AND POSTED! ENJOY!

Love, Annie

****

****


End file.
